


Home is where you are loved

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Family, Getting Together, M/M, Wish babies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't spoken to each other since graduation.<br/>Luckily, fate brings them together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is where you are loved

**Author's Note:**

> Series title is quote from Jon Krakauer, "Into the Wild"  
> & chapter title is a quote from Marjorie Pay Hinckley
> 
> Thanks to sadquebecois for betaing this! (:
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a few weeks, maybe a month, since Nursey graduated with Chowder and Dex. It was the middle of the summer, and Nursey had no idea what to do. He was home alone, as usual; his parents were gone somewhere in Europe. Chowder was back in California with Farmer, and Dex… Dex was probably looking for a job, if he wasn’t working already. He had absolutely no idea what his old defence partner was up to.

He had kept contact with everyone after graduation. He’d visited Shitty and Lardo a few times, had skype calls with Chowder, gone to visit Bitty and Jack once for the hell of it. He had seen Ransom and Holster when they came down to visit for a few days on their way to Jack’s.

The only one he hadn’t heard from was Dex.

To be fair, Nursey hadn’t tried to contact him either. He had decided to wait for Dex to contact him first, but it didn’t seem to lead to anything. Maybe Dex didn’t miss him at all. Maybe Dex was happy not to have to deal with him anymore. This thought made Nursey a little sad, because he knew it was possible.

He had always known Dex was all about efficiency; he always showered and ate fast, never dragged on a conversation, chugged his drinks, walked from point A to point B in the quickest way possible, and never did anything without a reason. Nursey guessed that texting him was another thing Dex found useless.

Nursey, on the other hand, missed Dex a lot. Over the years they had spent together, especially those two years they had spent living the Haus attic, Nursey had learned to appreciate Dex’s presence. Now that it was all over, he felt like he was missing something without Dex there to tell him to argue is every word and tell him to shut up.

He missed playing hockey with him, their arguments at team dinners, and their all-nighters at the library during finals. He missed his face, his freckles, his amber eyes, his rosy cheeks, and his blush when he was embarrassed or angry.

He missed Dex so much.

Nursey would probably never admit it to anyone, but since he was alone, he could afford to miss Dex as much as we wanted. It turned out to be how he spent most of his time.

When he was bored, he wished Dex was there to ask him to come to the Stop ’n Shop for food. When he was sad, he wished Dex was there to tell him to get over it. When he was angry, he wished Dex was there to argue with him. When he was stuck in the dead silence of his parents’ house, he wished Dex was there — not doing anything specific, just being there with him.

Nursey wished for all that, but he didn’t know if Dex even liked him as a friend. Had they really been close or had they just learned how to live in the same space? Nursey had always considered Dex a friend, but was his friendship only one way? Did Dex miss him back home, and was he waiting for Nursey to text him?

Nursey went to bed that night trying to erase Dex from his mind.

-*-

The next morning, the door bell’s continuous ringing woke him up. Nursey gathered himself and dragged his feet to the door.

There wasn’t anyone there when he opened it; only a basket with a small package wrapped up in a blue cover. Nursey looked down and picked up the basket, bringing it inside. He sat on the couch and unwrapped the bundle carefully.

Nursey almost wanted to cry.

It was a baby. With beautiful amber eyes, freckles all over his tan skin, and with the prettiest red hair. He saw all the things he loved the most about Dex in this baby, and after the initial shock, he saw parts of himself as well; he recognised his nose and the shape of his face and ears.

He had wanted Dex there so much he had made a baby appear overnight.

At the bottom of the basket was a card. He picked it up as he held the baby with one arm and read:

**“Derek Nurse & William E. Poindexter; Congratulations, it’s a boy!”**

Nursey couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. He really had made a wish baby with Dex.

This was bad. Really, really bad.

How would he explain to Dex that they had a baby? Should he even tell Dex about the baby? It was only fair to tell him, Nursey thought, but how would Dex react? Would he acknowledge the baby or just run away and never talk to him again? As he was thinking about all the possible outcomes, the baby started to cry.

He realised he didn’t even know how to take care of a baby.

All of a sudden, Nursey was losing all of his chill.

He spent the entirety of his day researching, experimenting, shopping for baby things he was missing from his own baby stuff. It was only when he was still awake at one in the morning because of the baby that he decided he needed help.

He didn’t know anyone nearby who could help. He didn’t want to call his mom, who probably wouldn’t be of any help anyway, since she had hired a nanny to take care of him as soon as he was born.

So he called Dex.

-*-

Dex had been trying to find a job. He had sent his resume almost everywhere around the Cape but didn’t get replies. He tried his best to busy himself in the meantime, because if he didn’t do anything, he would catch himself missing Nursey.

He hadn’t been able to get Derek Nurse out of his brain since he’d left Samwell and it was driving him crazy. He had so many things to do and to focus on, like finding a job, yet his mind always drove back to thoughts of Nursey and how empty he felt without him.

To be honest with himself, Dex liked Nursey. He sort of always had, but Nursey was this dream he wouldn’t let himself have. Because he might have been gay, but Dex had resigned himself to pretending to be straight a long time ago.

But he couldn’t help himself to think that maybe, in another life or another universe, he had been able to be himself and had taken the chance to try it with Nursey. He hoped in this alternate life he was with Nursey, living together somewhere, being happy…

Then Nursey called him at 2 am.

“What the fuck, Nurse!?” Dex said first.

“Yeah, I know it’s late, or early, whatever, but I need you here as soon as possible. It’s an emergency. Don’t have time to explain, just please come, I really need help.” Nursey said quickly, “I’ll text you my address.” He said before hanging up.

Dex had never heard Nursey sound so unchill.

So Dex got up, dressed, packed a few clothes and things in a hockey bag, and when Nursey texted him his address, he took his car and left. He drove the distance and probably broke a few speeding laws, but at 5 am, Dex was at Nursey’s house.

He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but Nursey holding a crying baby and looking like a mess wasn’t it.

“Thank God! Please help me. I have no idea what I’m doing,” he told Dex.

Dex immediately went inside, dropping his bag, taking the baby from Nursey’s arms, and going to the kitchen. The whole place was a mess, but Dex was able to find what he wanted. He put some of the whole milk in a bottle and warmed it in the microwave before going to change the baby’s diapers.

Nursey watched him from a distance, and he was impressed. He had never thought Dex would be so good with a baby.

Once the baby stopped crying, Dex fed him, and he fell asleep shortly after. Nursey showed him where he had set up the crib and Dex made the baby comfortable.

Since Dex had come inside, he hadn’t said a word. He had been solely focused on the baby. He didn’t even comment on the state of the house or Nursey’s incompetence. Now that the baby was asleep, they had returned to the living room and there was a heavy silence was panning over them.

“I need sleep,” Dex said, looking at Nursey.

“Let’s grab your stuff. I’ll show you the guest room,” Nursey said, before grabbing Dex’s bag and going back upstairs.

Once Dex was settled in, Nursey decided that he needed rest, too, so he returned to his room and dropped on his bed, falling asleep right away. It had been a very tiring 24 hours.

The baby decided otherwise. Only a few hours later, he was wide awake and demanding attention.

Nursey groaned and went to the nursery that was his Dad’s office. He picked up the baby and rocked him softly but to no avail. Dex joined him after a few minutes, still looking dead tired. He looked at Nursey before going up to him.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Dex told him.

“Hm?” Nursey asked.

“You need to support his head better. Like this,” Dex said, replacing Nursey’s arms so the baby was more comfortable.

It worked, because soon enough, the baby had calmed down and was going back to sleep. Nursey carefully replaced him in the crib. He took a moment to enjoy looking at his — their — beautiful baby sleeping before looking up and finding Dex doing the same, until he realised that Nursey was looking at him and frowned.

“I’m going back to bed.” Dex whispered before leaving promptly to go to the guestroom.

Nursey sighed and went back to his bed.

-*-

When Nursey woke up again it was already noon. He went to check up on the baby, but he wasn’t in his crib anymore. He heard something downstairs, so he quietly made his way down and followed the noise.

He found Dex playing with the baby, making him laugh and giggle. Nursey observed Dex; he was smiling at their son — did he even know the baby was also his? — and even if he was tired, he looked genuinely happy.

“Hey,” Nursey said as he entered the room.

Dex stopped playing and looked at Nursey.

“Slept well?” Dex asked.

Nursey was a little sad that Dex wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Yeah. You could’ve woken me up, y’know,” Nursey said.

“It’s okay. I was already awake anyway. You needed it,” Dex replied.

Nursey sat down next to him on the couch and saw the basket on the floor. He looked inside but the note was gone.

“You’re looking for this?” Dex asked, showing him the card.

“Yeah. I didn’t know if you had found out yet.” Nursey replied.

“I knew as soon as I saw him. I recognise the Poindexters’ genes when I see them,” Dex said.

“You’re not mad?”

“I was at first, but not anymore.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“We have more important stuff to do. Like cleaning your whole house, and figuring out what we’re going to do with a baby,” Dex said before getting up.

Nursey nodded, and they both got started on the cleaning. It took them around an hour, since they had to alternate between cleaning and taking care of the baby. When they were done, Nursey decided to make something to eat. They were mostly silent except for a few words.

“Sorry for calling you and making you drive here at 2 am,” Nursey told him.

“It’s okay,” Dex replied.

“Y’know, you should teach me how to take care of a baby,” Nursey said.

“You sure that would be a good idea? You’re so clumsy you could drop him on accident,” Dex chirped.

“Come on, Poindexter, I know I’m a klutz but you can do better than that,” Nursey said.

“I know, but really, I could always find a job and an apartment in the area, so I could come take care of the baby. Wouldn’t be that big of a deal and — ”

“Woah, wait a minute! You didn’t wish this baby here. It’s my responsibility to take care of him. Just teach me, and you can go live your life.”

“It’s my baby, too, you know!”

“Yes, but I know you’re straight and that you actually have plans. Just teach me, and go live your life, find yourself a girlfriend you love, and have real babies with her!”

“I can’t just LEAVE!? What kind of dad would I be to just leave MY baby with one parent!?” Dex exclaimed, tone rising.

“It’s also MY baby, and if you’d just TELL ME how to take care of him, I’m sure I’d be fine ON MY OWN,” Nursey replied, raising his tone as well.

“Are you KICKING ME OUT!? Is that what you’re doing right now!?”

“YES. BECAUSE YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN BEING FORCED INTO THIS WITH ME.”

“DON’T YOU DARE CHOOSE WHAT I DESERVE, NURSE!”

“I WISHED FOR THIS BABY, YOU DIDN’T. I AM NOT GOING TO FORCE YOU TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY YOU DIDN’T WANT WITH SOMEONE YOU DON’T LIKE!”

“WHO SAID I WAS FORCED!? WHO SAID I DIDN’T WANT THIS!? WHO SAID — ”

The argument was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They shut up before going to the front door, but there wasn’t anyone there. Just another basket with another small package wrapped in a pink cover. They brought it inside. Nursey picked up the baby and Dex found the card that read:

“ **William E. Poindexter & Derek Nurse; Congratulations, it’s a girl!”**

“Did we just…” Dex started, a little incredulous.

“I think we did. We wished for another baby,” Nursey said.

“I think we should talk about this. Like civil adults this time,” Dex said.

“Yeah, I really think we should,” Nursey agreed.

They put the babies together; the baby girl looked almost exactly like her brother, except that she had Nursey’s green eyes and smug smile and Dex’s nose and rosy cheeks.

“First, we should at least name them,” Dex said, looking at the babies fondly.

“Alright, hmm. Maybe one of them could have an Irish name?”

“You wouldn’t be able to pronounce it,” Dex smirked

“Give me your worst.” Nursey dared.

“Cionaodh.” Dex said, smirking smugly.

“...Is that girl’s or a boy’s name?” Nursey asked, confused.

“It’s a boy name. It means born of fire.”

“Okay, it’s really cool, but I can’t say that. Is there like an English version?”

“Kenneth, Kenny, Ken… I think Kendra and Kendrick as well.”

“Wow. I did not know that.”

“Knowing Irish helps a lot.” Dex shrugged.

“Wait, does the E. of your middle name stand for a name like that?” Nursey asked.

“No, actually it stands for Euripides. My full name is William Euripides Poindexter. My mom was a fan of greek tragedies and Shakespeare, in case you didn’t guess,” Dex explained.

“I love the irony of your name,” Nursey snorted.

“Why do you think I never told anyone about my middle name?” Dex said, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, alright. We should focus on giving our babies real names.”

“I like Euclid,” Dex blurted out.

“You mean like the greek mathematician?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I like Sappho.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Dex smiled.

“They sound like good middle names. Let’s keep them, but we need to give them common names, you know, just in case.” Nursey said.

“Irish names are anything but common.”

“I still maintain one of them should have a name of Irish origin.”

“Well, I know a few names that have an English version.”

“Do tell.”

“Aidan, Brendan, Brian, Cody, Devin, Edmund, Edward, Finn, Kevin, Liam, Lucas, Neil, Rory…”

“And for girls?”

“Eileen, Bridget, Kelly… I don’t know many girls’ names, sorry.”

“Aren’t there, like, thousands of variant for Eileen?” Nursey asked.

“Yeah; I know there’s Eileen and Evelyn. It comes from Helen and Avelina.”

“What does it mean?” Nursey asked.

“I means desired or light, I don’t remember.”

“I like Eileen and Avelina. Also Liam, Neil and Kendrick.”

“Avelina Sappho or Helen Sappho sounds nice to me.”

“But Helen is Greek!” Nursey said.

“Who cares, it sounds nice. They mean the same thing anyway.” Dex pouted.

“Alright, what about Liam Euclid? Or Aidan Euclid maybe?”

“You know Liam means William, yeah?”

“Yeah so? You could call him junior,” Nursey smirked.

“No way. I prefer Aidan,” Dex said with a grimace.

“What does it mean, by the way?” Nursey asked.

“It comes from Aedan and it means little fire,” Dex replied.

“It’s adorable. I love it,” Nursey smiled.

“Alright so Helen Sappho and Aidan Euclid. What about last names?” Dex asked.

“This is way harder than I thought it would be.” Nursey sighed.

“You’re the one who wanted me to make a list of Irish names.” Dex replied.

“Well, maybe we could give them both our last names, so they can choose which one they want?”

“To be honest, I’d prefer if they both had your last name.” Dex admitted, “I don’t want to have them go through the same things as me.”

He sounded so sad all of a sudden, Nursey’s only reflex was to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Pretty sure Poindexter isn’t an insult anymore, y’know, like nerd and stuff. Their generation will probably come up with something else.” Nursey told him.

“I guess so.” Dex replied, looking at the two sleeping babies.

“Talking about last names, I was always surprised you didn’t have an Irish last name.” Nursey told him.

“That’s because I’m Irish from my mom’s side. My dad has Irish origins, also from his mother, so we didn’t get to keep the last names.” Dex explained.

“What’s your mom’s last name?”

“Before she was married it was Ó’Cnáimhín, I think.”

“You know, I prefer Poindexter. At least I can say it,” Nursey chuckled.

“Well, in English it would be O’Nevin. It means descendant of Cnámh, and Cnámh means bone or something,” Dex said.

“Wow. I don’t get how it went from that to Nevin but that’s actually pretty cool,” Nursey admitted.

“Yeah… Well anyway, let’s just forget about the last names for now. I’m too tired for that.”

“Go sleep. I’ll take care of the babies. We can talk later,” Nursey told him.

“Wake me up if you need help,” Dex told him, going to sleep.

Nursey was able to manage with the babies, since he had observed Dex earlier, so he was able to let Dex sleep for a few hours. They still hadn’t talked about the reason they had made babies appear, and it seemed like Dex had avoided the subject completely.

Then he remembered when Dex had screamed, “Who said I didn’t want this?”

Did Dex want this with him? Nursey didn’t know what to think of it. What if Dex wanted it just as much as him? But why would Dex want this with him? Dex was as straight as a wooden plank, and their supposed friendship was always up for debate.

Maybe Dex had just meant the baby part? Nursey did have to admit that Dex was really good with babies. He actually looked happy with one in his arms, so he probably loved them. Maybe that’s what Dex meant; he had wanted kids.

Now the only question was why with him?

-*-

Dex woke up in the late evening. The sun was setting, and he felt much better now that he had gotten some sleep. The first thing he did was wonder how Nursey had been able to take care of the babies for so long, and he panicked a little.

He got up quickly and made his way downstairs.

He found Nursey in the kitchen, cooking, with one baby in his arms and the other sitting in the high chair, playing with something, and Dex smiled.

Nursey could really be good with babies when he knew how to take care of them. The fact that he looked incredibly handsome while doing so was a nice bonus, Dex thought.

“Hey,” Dex said as he entered the kitchen.

“Hey. Slept well?” Nursey asked, smiling.

“Yeah, I feel much better now. Everything went well?” he asked.

“Yep. They didn’t even cry once. They slept most of the time. I decided to make dinner,” Nursey replied.

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook,” Dex said.

“When your parents are never around, you learn how to do things yourself,” Nursey shrugged.

“I guess. Are your parents gone often?” Dex asked, sitting down at the island.

“Yeah. When I was little I had a nanny to take care of me. Once I was old enough, I learned how to take care of myself. I never learned how to take care of others, though.” Nursey explained.

“So you never really had a family there with you?”

“Pretty much. Sometimes I wished I had a brother or a sister. Y’know, somebody else besides the guy who mowed our lawn,” Nursey chuckled.

Maybe that was why the baby appeared; maybe Nursey had wished for a family. Dex was the first person on his mind when it happened, hence why the baby was also his. He thought about it for a minute before asking:

“Is that why you wished for a baby?”

“I don’t know. Maybe that’s part of the answer, yeah,” Nursey replied.

“Then what would the other parts of the answer be?” Dex asked.

“I missed you and wished you were there a lot. This house is empty, and I hate being alone,” he admitted.

Dex nodded and went to prepare the bottles for the babies, showing Nursey how to do it in the process. He would have to leave at some point, and Dex really couldn’t bring the babies with him, so teaching Nursey was the best option. Once the babies were fed, they sat down to eat. They ate quietly, a heavy silence weighing over them.

“I’ll send my resume to companies in New York. Hopefuly they’ll contact me and I’ll find a job. That way we wouldn’t be that far from each other. I think it would be better for the babies.” Dex said as they were cleaning the dishes.

“You don’t have to. I pulled you into this. I mean, maybe you wanted to have kids, and I get that, but I’m pretty sure you didn’t want them right now, with me out of all people,” Nursey told him.

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” Dex smirked, putting the dry dishes away.

“Tell me how I’m wrong then.”

“You know, wish babies only appear from the will of both parties. You can’t make a wish baby on your own,” Dex smiled at him.

“I know that,” Nursey replied.

“You think I only wanted the kids, but you got everything wrong at the part where you’re involved. When I said I wanted this, I meant all of it. That included you. I was missing you so much back home, I wished that in another life or another universe, I had given myself a chance to be happy with you,” Dex told him, avoiding Nursey’s gaze.

“But you’re — ”

“Straight. I know you think I am — that’s what I wanted everyone to think, but I’m not,” Dex started, “I’m gay, and I was since day one. I had resigned myself a long time ago to live my life pretending to be straight. I’ve liked you since sophomore year, but even when I knew you were bi, I never let myself even dream of it,” Dex continued, putting down the cup he just dried.

Nursey took one of his hand. Dex knew Nursey was looking at him, but Dex just stared at the counter.

“When I saw the baby, at first I was angry because I thought you had ruined all my plans. Then I realized that it was what I wanted, what I had wished for,” Dex said, the ghost of a tear in his eyes. “When you told me I could leave I got angry because I wanted it, but I didn’t know how to tell you, how to explain it to you without confessing and ruining everything,” he finished.

“Dex…”

Nursey made Dex turn around to face him, still holding one of his hands and lifting his chin with the other. Dex was doing his best to hold back his tears as he was looking at Nursey, who looked at him so softly it felt like an embrace.

Then, without another word, Nursey kissed him, brushing their lips softly against each other. It was brief — it took only a mere second — but it was enough to make Dex’s face wet with tears, showing off the happiest of smiles as he looked at Nursey before hugging him close.

“I wanted this, too,” Nursey told him. “I thought you didn’t. I felt like I had just fucked up your life by wishing a baby; that you would hate me and disappear forever, and I didn’t want to lose you, even if that meant I had to take care of the baby myself while seeing you date and maybe get married and have family with someone else,” he said.

This time it was Dex’s turn to kiss him better. The kiss lasted much longer. It was slow and sweet, and it conveyed so many feelings that when it was over, they both smiled and tightened their embrace.

“Once I find a job, will you help me look for a house?” Dex asked.

“Of course.” Nursey replied.

“Will you help me move in?”

“Absolutely.”

“I know it’s early, but if you wanted, you could come live with me and the babies. I could always look for something with four bedrooms and — ”

Nursey cut him by kissing him softly again.

“You won’t need a fourth bedroom. Three bedrooms will be enough,” Nursey told him.

“Oh, I guess we could also split our time with the babies. They could be at your place one week and mine another and — ” Dex started to babble.

“That’s not what I meant, babe. I meant that you wouldn’t need a fourth bedroom because I will be sleeping with you. Every single night. If you want me to, that is.” Nursey smiled.

“I’d love that,” Dex said, smiling back at him.

“Then how about we start tonight?” Nursey asked him.

“Sounds good to me,” Dex replied as he went to kiss Nursey again.

They slept together that night, spooning and cuddling, and they both had to admit that they never slept so well since graduation, despite getting woken up by the babies a few times. They got into a rotation of who would get up and take care of the babies and they had to admit they worked quite well together, just like when they played hockey, they had chemistry in taking care of the babies.


	2. Epilogue

A few years down the line, they were still living together in a town house. Dex had found a job in New York, and Nursey had become a well known poet by that time. Their kids were around five years old and full of energy. They both lived up to their middle names; Aidan had picked up hockey, while also doing math contests and Helen picked up theater. Nursey was more than happy to help her with her lines.

Dex never really came out to his parents. They found out when they came for a surprise visit and Nursey answered the door holding one of the kids. Dex freaked out, but it turned out his parents were okay with him being gay. The only thing that they were really angry about was that Dex never told them they were grandparents. At least it ended well.

Nursey had told his parents, and they did visit once, but Dex never saw them again. When he asked Nursey if he had done something wrong, Nursey simply told him: “They don’t really care, that’s why they don’t visit. But I don’t care if they visit or not, you and the kids are all the family I need,” and Dex had kissed him senseless after that.

One night, when the kids were sleeping, they were cuddling on the couch, watching television. Everything was silent until Nursey started talking.

“You know, I’m really happy.” He said.

“Me too.” Dex smiled.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while” Nursey started as he reached into his pocket, “and I’m sorry it took me so much time, but,” he continued as he showed Dex the ring. 

“Will you marry me, William Euripides Poindexter?” he smirked.

“How dare you!” Dex said, faking hurt, “How dare you make me wait for years and then look so fucking smug while proposing to me, Derek Nurse!” he laughed.

“You didn’t answer the question, asshole,” Nursey said, smiling.

“Of course I’ll marry you, dumbass.” Dex smiled as Nursey passed the ring on his finger.

Then they took a picture showing off the ring and sent it to the old group chat, which was still active sometimes despite the years. They didn’t add a caption; there was no need for it.

[8:30 pm] **William “Dex” Poindexter:** [picture sent]

[8:31 pm]  **Chris “Chowder” Chow:** OMG GUYS!!! CONGRATS!!!

[8:32 pm]  **Shitty Knight:** About damn time! You kids made us wait!

[8:35 pm]  **Eric “Bitty” Bittle:** I’m so proud of you :’)

[8:38 pm] **Adam “Holster” Birkholtz:** Congrats! We better be invited!

[8:38 pm] **Justin “Ransom” Oluransi:** We’re proud of you guys, please tell us we’re invited, otherwise Holster will throw a fit.

[8:40 pm] **Jack Zimmermann:** Congrats. Also Bitty is already planning what cake to make for your wedding.

[8:40 pm] **Larissa “Lardo” Duan:** Took you guys long enough. Ransom owes me $50.

They looked at the chat and smiled.

“I’m so happy,” Dex said, smiling.

“Yeah, me too,” Nursey replied, kissing Dex’s lips.

Who knew it was so simple to be happy?


End file.
